


LaLu Week 2016

by SakuraFairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, LaLu Week 2016, One Word Prompts, friendship to relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraFairy/pseuds/SakuraFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaLu Week 2016 hosted by XxShyxX on FFN.net <br/>Prompts:<br/>Day 1 - Aquarius    <br/>Day 2 - Devilish      <br/>Day 3 - Dream       <br/>Day 4 - Sparks<br/>Day 5 - Manga<br/>Day 6 - Games<br/>Day 7 - Prey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-cursory Author's Note

This is my take on XxShyxX’s LaLu Week 2016 for Jan 20th – Jan 26th. This is a collection of one-shots that also work as a complete story.

 

1/20/2016 – Day One – Aquarius

1/21/2016 – Day Two – Devilish

1/22/2016 – Day Three – Dream

1/23/2016 – Day Four – Sparks

1/24/2016 – Day Five – Manga

1/25/2016 – Day Six – Games

1/26/2016 – Day Seven – Prey

 

I hope you like this, constructive criticism and comment are welcome, all flames will be ignored (especially anonymous ones).

 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fairy Tail.


	2. Day One

Day One – Prompt: Aquarius                                                                                                                       Rated: G

                It had been about a month and a half since the war with Zeref and his country, Alvarez Empire, had ended in Fairy-Tail’s favor, of course. They had been unable to kill Zeref like Master Mavis had previously wanted because it turned out Natsu’s life was really tied to Zeref’s but with Gray’s Demon-slayer magic they were able to incase him in ice to stay froze for all eternity much like Mavis’ body was incased in crystal. Also like Mavis only members of Fairy-Tail could see and interact with Zeref, however Zeref only talked to certain members, mainly Makarov, the S-class wizards, Natsu, and surprisingly Lucy as well.

                Zeref’s unknown interest in Lucy is what originally made Laxus watch her more often than he was the other members of the guild. Laxus had started his observations to check for changes in the members after they had all been apart for a year. No one had really changed but the people who had been trapped on Tenroujima all seemed to have matured and were now more self-sufficient for lack of a better description. Cana was drinking less and had even opened a fortune-telling service from the café on Wednesdays; the little dragon slayer, Wendy, had more confidence and stopped second guessing herself whenever someone asked for her assistance; Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman had all toned it down quite a bit and while there were still daily brawls at the guild they were less testosterone fueled and more just for fun; Mira, Gildarts, and the Thunder Legion were much the same as they were before though thankfully the Thunder Legion had all seemed to find more things important in their lives then just Laxus; Juvia was no longer Gray’s shadow though she could still be seen within throwing range of the ice mage; Levy and Lisanna were also more grown-up and helping around the guild, Lisanna with the bar and Levy with the day-to-day paperwork.

                But Lucy, well she was still a mystery to Laxus, he could tell that something about her had changed one the last year, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. She had always been a ball of sunshine that was constantly bouncing around the guild never staying in one place for too long as she made sure to speak with everyone I the guild and add a little light to their day. Though every once in a while when she thought no one was looking Laxus would notice a look of deep sadness cross the blonde features for a few moments before she would shake her head as if to banish her thought from her head and her smile would return, maybe just a little to brightly at times, but she was always smiling. However, over the last week Laxus had noticed she smile dropping more often, and he wasn’t the only one; on more than one occasion Laxus had witnessed the blonde’s friends ask if she was alright, even the Thunder Legion had been making some silent speculations as only Ever was friends with the blonde though Freed and Bix got along well with the girl.

                It was around noon when Laxus saw Lucy arrive at the guild, which was extremely late for the blonde as she was usually at the guild by 8am every morning. Lucy was only around the guild for about an hour before she gave Mira a half-assed story about errands and a smile that didn’t reach her big doe-like honey-brown eyes. Curiosity getting the better of Laxus and he decided to follow the blonde to see if he could figure out what was up with her. Once outside the guild he saw the blonde heading for the Central Marketplace like she had told Mira, but for all Laxus knew it could be a ploy to dissuade followers, as her team in particular were known to over-react and everyone had noticed her odd behavior, so he followed still. He watched her go into a couple stores by she left them fairly quickly without any purchases which told him she was trying to spread her scent out so she’d be harder to find in the long run. He watched as Lucy entered a small café but was quickly side-tracked when he was run into by a small group of kids that were playing around the square, in the couple minutes it took to chastise the kids for running into people he had lost Lucy in the crowds.

                He searched the crowds for any signs of the blonde but he wasn’t finding any, he was just about to give up when something shining on the ground. At first it reminded him of Lucy’s keys but at as he picked up he realized whatever it was was broken, though it did carry her scent of strawberries, sunshine, and something citrusy. He pocketed the object as he stood and sniffed the air, he located the blonde’s scent again and started following it. Soon he noticed the scent of tears mixing in with it.

                “What the hell is a crying blonde doing at the beach on day below 40°?” Laxus asked himself as he finally caught up to Lucy, who was sitting on the deserted beach along in near hysterics as she searched for something in her purse, grabbing the broken object from his pocket as he stepped up behind her and spoken, “Lookin’ for this, Blondie?”

                “What?” Lucy asked as she jumped up facing him and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, which is when she noticed what Laxus was holding, “Aquarius!” Lucy grabbed the key from his hand and cradled it to her chest as more tears flooded her face. Uncertain how to deal with the crying Blonde, as the only girl he had real experience with was Ever who’d beat whoever upset her then lock herself in her room, he gingerly reached out and gently pat the blonde on the head. What he really didn’t expect was for said blonde to take that as a welcome to latch on to him as she cried her heart out all over his shirt, when he realized she wasn’t going to stop crying anytime soon he sat the both of them down on the ground awkwardly and decided to just let the girl cry herself out. After about a half hour the crying and sobbing stopped and Laxus went to remove her only to notice the girl had cried herself to sleep, making a split-second decision Laxus pick-up the girl up and lightning teleported them to his house and laid her I one of his spare bedrooms as he went to change his now tear-soaked shirt and watch TV as he waited for him guest to wake-up.

**_-*- F -*- A -*- I -*- R -*- Y -*- T -*- A -*- I -*- L -*-_ **

                Laxus had been sitting in his living room distractedly watching his Lacrima-vision for the last 45 mins before he heard sounds of movement coming from the room he’d placed Lucy in. He heard her trying to sneak through the upstairs and figure out where she was.

                “Blondie, I hope your memory isn’t so bad you can’t remember blubbering all over me on the beach already!” Laxus shouted up the stairs, “Might as well just get your ass down here.” He heard her head to the stairs and thanks to his enhanced hearing also heard her grumble of ‘You’re blonde too, jackass!’, “I heard that Blondie!” Laxus chuckled.

                “Why am I here?” Lucy asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs, “I know I was at the beach, how did you even get me here I’m not usually that heavy of a sleeper.”

                “I thought you’d like the bed to rest on,” Laxus said, “I could have always been a real ass on left you alone on the beach after you passed out, Blondie. Especially seeing as, you cried all over me uninvited.”

                “Sorry about that, it’s a bad day.” Lucy said sheepishly before falling into a shocked silence at her admittance.

                “Want to talk about it?” Laxus asked after a moment.

                “What?” Lucy asked shocked.

                “I asked if you want to talk about whatever’s bothering you?” Laxus said, “Will you at least sit down Blondie, I’m not used to having to look up so much.”

                “But why are you offering?” Lucy asked skeptically as she sat on the couch as well, “We haven’t ever really even spoken to each other, you know other than when you returned and apologized.”

                “I know, it’s just an option.” Laxus said nonchalantly as he feinted watching the Lacrima-vision again, “I just figured seeing as were Nakama in the same guild and something was bothering you I’d offer. Take it or leave it, Blondie.” Laxus hoped Lucy would take it seeing as he had been driving himself nuts watching her, but he knew even if she didn’t he had a few more leads to go with now that the day had turned out the way it did. If Lucy wouldn’t talk now first thing in the morning he’d go to Freed and get some answers seeing as he knew the Rune mage had looked into Lucy’s Magic when she had joined the guild so long ago, at the time he hadn’t paid much attention dubbing her as ‘weak’, but now he knew better and regretted ever having thought that way.

                “I should thank you for returning Aquarius’ key to me.” Lucy finally spoke in a whisper, “It’s broken but it’s all I have left of her physically.”

                “What do you mean, it’s that your temperamental water spirit?” Laxus asked confused but recognizing the name all the same, “The one that likes trying to drown you?”

                “Yeah, but I can’t summon her any longer.” Lucy said sadly, that caught Laxus’ attention and he just silently watched her waiting for her to continue, “I had to make a choose the guild or my spirit, I reluctantly choose the guild. It was heart-breaking to me forced to make a choice and I didn’t want to but Aquarius shouted at me and ordered me to break her key so I could summon the Celestial Spirit King. After the battle I was horribly depressed and confused because logically I knew it was Aquarius’ choice for me to break her key or the summoning for Mustache-man wouldn’t have working, but emotionally I felt like I had betrayed not only my spirits but what it means to me to be a Celestial Mage. I’m sure you already know I’m different than others, except Yukino who idolized me when she was younger, in that I fight with my spirits instead of hiding behind them.”

                “I remember.” Laxus said.

                “Well, after the battle Master disbanded Fairy Tail my team had their own issues to work out. Natsu had left without a word to anyone before master’s decision. After the decision the rest of the team met at my apartment Gray was the first to talk he explained about his family and how his dad ended up in Tartaros and that he needed to do some soul searching on his own, Erza said she was guilty about putting Jellal over Mira and that her torture opened old wounds from her time at the tower. She decided to join up with Jellal and everyone else from the tower to help improve the world and fight anyone that followed Zeref on the continent. That left Wendy and I, I knew I couldn’t burden Erza or Gray with my problems because I knew theirs were more important than mine; I also couldn’t tell Wendy as she was struggling with the loss of her parent she had spent years looking for, plus she’s only a young girl I would feel guilty piling everything on her. Eventually, I was able to convince Wendy to go visit Chelia, which is where she stayed, and shortly after Mira got me a job at Sorcerer’s. At that time, I had talked myself into believing I was unfit to be a Celestial Mage any long and tried to convince my Keys to cancel their contracts with me and go to Yukino, but they refused and so did she.”

                “So what happened then?” Laxus asked, “Obviously you’re stronger now than before so not only are you still a mage but you also have more keys, so obviously you’ve trained.”

                “My spirits,” Lucy said with a wobbly smile, “For the first three months I refused to summon any of my spirits, even little Plue.”

                “That’s the creepy snowman that shakes, right?” Laxus asked.

                “He’s a little doggy,” Lucy huffed, “Anyway, I refused to summon any of them, but they would force their gates open at random times anyway; it was sort of annoying. I’d come home to find Virgo and Capricorn cleaning and reorganizing my room, Cancer would pop up while I was getting ready, I’d be doing a photo shoot and Gemi and Mini would come out and play tricks or imitate crew workers, Leo would pop up if someone would flirt with me, Aries was constantly giving me new clothes and leaving them in my closet. If I was writing Crux would come out and try to help, Horologium took to giving me hourly updates on everything I had planned as well as scheduling my day, and on nights I couldn’t sleep Lyra would sing me to sleep while Plue would cuddle me, After Scorpio and Taurus decided to take out a group of harmless drunks that groped me as they passed by me on the street I relented and let them have their say. They helped me get over most of my guilt over Aquarius and I started training again.”

                “I understand that, but what was today about?” Laxus asked.

                “Today is the day my mother gave me Aquarius’ key,” Lucy said, “It’s exactly two months after she opened the Eclipse Gate for Zeref and let the dragonslayers through. In one week it will be the anniversary of Mama’s death, I guess she had thought she would regain her health after opening the gate even if she knew she’d never practice magic again, but when she realized she wasn’t she passed her key on to me so that I would still have a part of her and now I don’t even have that. Aquarius has a new key out there somewhere, by the rules she and none of the others can tell me where it is. I could spend the rest of my life searching I may never find her key again; you have to prove yourself to gain a zodiac key or have it handed down to you.”

                “You see growing up after my mother died my father ignored me, and would only treat me as his heiress.” Lucy said, “So while the staff was friendly they weren’t allowed to play with me, so Aquarius was my only friend as well as a surrogate mother.”

                “I’m sorry.” Laxus said after a moment, “I only have one question, how does no one not know about what you did?”

                “Everyone was frozen for it,” Lucy said, “Some weird thing done by Mard Geer, anyway Mustache Man returned to the Spirit World before anyone noticed anything, no one ever asked any questions to wrapped up in the aftermath and the guild disbanding.”

                “Then why haven’t you said anything to anyone since?” Laxus asked, “All week people have noticed the shift in your mood and asked, but you just give them that stupid fake smile you’ve had since the guild restarted. I’ve watched you and even I could tell there was something bothering you.”

                “You were watching me?” Lucy asked stunned,

                “Don’t flatter yourself Blondie,” Laxus said, “It just what I do while I’m at the Hall, how did you think it was always so easy to push everyone buttons.” _No need for her to know just how often my eyes end up following her._

                “Alright, I believe you.” Lucy said before sitting silently for a few minutes, “Thank you for listening to me, I know you didn’t have to and that you could have even left me alone on the beach. So thank you.”

                “We’re nakama it’s what we do.” Laxus shrugged, “I don’t mind helping guild mates once in a while, just don’t tell anyone or Gramps will start sending every personal issue my way as well as his frickin’ paperwork.”

                “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you actually care.” Lucy said rolling her eyes, “Besides most people would probably think I’d gone crazy or something.”

                “Yeah, yeah. Watch it Blondie or I might have to zap your sarcastic ass.” Laxus said.

                “I’ll have you know it’s a very cute ass.” Lucy responded heatedly, before blushing.

                “I know.” Laxus smirked causing Lucy to sputter, “but in all seriousness Blondie, at least tell your team what’s going on. Everyone is worried about you.”

                “I don’t want their pity once they find out.” Lucy said.

                “We fairies don’t pity anyone,” Laxus said, “except maybe the dumbass that are stupid enough to threaten our nakama. We don’t pity each other though, if something is bothering someone we either fix it for them or support them while they fix it themselves. If that’s not needed we’re just a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen, you know the things family does for one another.”

                “That’s pretty deep.” Lucy said.

                “Well, I can’t take credit for that.” Laxus said shrugging, “It’s something the old man told me once.”

                “Sounds like Master.” Lucy said, “and maybe you right, I should tell my team. I didn’t want to worry anyone but it seems I’ve managed to worry everyone, including the antisocial lightning dragonslayer.”

                “Maybe you shouldn’t be so sunny all the time then everyone wouldn’t be able to tell when your mood shifts so drastically,” Laxus said, “Come on Blondie, I think it’s about time we head back to the guild. You were late this morning and left after an hour, and it’s been a little over two hours since you left. If I could guess at least She-devil and the Flame-thrower are getting worked up worrying about you.”

                “You right, I should go back.” Lucy said getting up, “plus I’m feeling a little hungry so maybe I can get Mira to make me something special. So how do I get to the guild from here?”

                “Don’t worry, I can get you there at lightning speed.” Laxus smirked, Lucy didn’t even get a chance to speak before Laxus grabbed her and lightning teleported out his open living room window with her.


End file.
